


reminders of my failures everywhere that i will be

by Zyzzyva



Series: And the universe said, "You have played the game well." [DSMP Fics] [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Pandora's Vault Prison, chatfic, i suppose it fits the criteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: "Message him as much as you want," Sam tells him one day. "He won't see it, after all. Maybe it'll be closure."OR: unsent messages.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: And the universe said, "You have played the game well." [DSMP Fics] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	reminders of my failures everywhere that i will be

**Author's Note:**

> uh formatting was a bitch so let me know if it works :)
> 
> title/chapter title(s) from self esteem by ajj!

**George?**

**I waited a few days to message. Wanted to give you time to think.**

**Can you let me know if you see this?**

**I get if you’re angry but let me know.**

**Fine.**

* * *

**  
Sapnap, please respond if you see this.**

**I’m sorry if you’re angry, please respond. I need to know you saw.**

**Sapnap**

**Sapnap**

**Sapnap**

**Sapnap**

**I know you’re seeing this.**

* * *

  
_I know what you must be thinking, but let me explain myself:_

_First: I don’t regret what I did. You probably think I don’t realize what I’ve done. I do._

_You hurt too many people to let it slide. You hurt all of us. You hurt me._

_I remember when George and I met you. I idolized you for years, did you know that?_

_When did you become this person?_

_Why didn’t I notice?_

_I’m not sorry. This is the right choice._

_I’ll miss you._

* * *

  
**Please message me.**

* * *

_I KNOW YOU CAN’T SEE IT BUT SUCK IT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

  
**Punz.**

**Is this part of our plan, or not?**

**Let me know.**

* * *

_Sam told me you can’t see our messages, so I suppose it doesn’t matter, but it feels wrong not to message you. Not to let you know._

_I’m not gonna apologize or anything. You know that’s not what I’m about. You know it’s not personal._

_I guess… it’ll be interesting to see how this turns out._

_Good luck, my friend._

* * *

**  
George**

**George**

**George**

**George**

**Can you see this?**

* * *

**Tommy, I miss you.**

**Can you come visit soon?**

**Did Sam tell you not to message me?**

**Please don’t listen to him.**

**He’s hurting me. I can’t handle it here.**

**Respond.**

**Respond to me.**

**Don’t fucking ignore me.**

* * *

  
_I know you can’t see this, so I’m gonna say it. I don’t think I could say it to your face. I fucking hate it._

_Why did you do that to me?_

_It wasn’t enough to force Tubbo to exile me? You had to fucking. Do what you did?_

_I fucking hate you._

_I will come visit soon. I need to say goodbye, for real._

_You are never. Fucking. Getting. Out of there._

_I’ll make sure of it._

* * *

_What are you doing to me?_

_I’m scared._

_:)_

* * *

  
**Sam. Did you block the signal?**

**I need to know.**

**Did you tell them not to respond?**

**FUCKING TELL ME**

* * *

  
_  
Do you know how much it hurts to see your friend become a monster?_

_I didn’t realize, for such a long time. I wish I had._

_Could I have stopped you from this?_

_I’m glad I automated the food. I don’t think I could bear to see you now._

_Do you realize how much you hurt him?_

* * *

  
**He asked who I missed most.**

**I FUCKING CUT MY TIES**

**I CUT THEM**

**GOD FUCKING SHUT UP FOR ONCE**

* * *

  
_  
I couldn’t fix it._

_I’m sorry._

_I’ll try again Soon._

_Every time I see you Before, you’re… you. I can’t determine when it changes._

_I hope you handle it better this Time. You need to handle it better this Time._

_I can’t see you like that again._

* * *

  
**I’m so tired.**

* * *

_  
I know you don’t know me well Yet, but I do care about you._

_I’ll come to know you very well Soon. Please trust me when I say I’ll do my best to help you Then._

* * *

**:)**

* * *

_  
was it a dream? was it real?_

_please_

_please_

* * *

**Did you know it would hurt when you made it? I didn’t know.**

**Mining fatigue fucking sucks. I’m not just weak, but it’s an ache. Everything just hurts, just aches. I just spend all my time sleeping. I don’t even have energy for anything else. It’s driving me crazy.**

**The obsidian fucking burns. It’s so hot from the lava. Can you believe I didn’t even think of that?**

**Do they notice when they visit? Do they care? Do they realize how much it’s killing me?**

**do you care**

* * *

  
_  
Please stop swimming in the lava._

* * *

**please come visit soon, i need to see you**

**george**

**george**

**george**

**george**

**george**

**george**

**george please**

**please**

**  
please**

**they can’t just do this to me**

**they can’t**

* * *

_I promise it’s going to be ok Soon. You just need to hold on._

_I promise._

_You can do it this Time._

* * *

  
**i don’t want to be alone anymore**

* * *

  
_Stop burning your clock. I will not keep replacing it._

* * *

  
**it wont stop ticking i just want it to stop ticking ic ant it just keeps ticking its so loud it wont stop**

* * *

_Please understand what I said today._

_You won’t get out._

_Trust me when I say I want to see you out as much as anyone. Maybe I want you out the most._

_But that can’t happen._

_I want things to be like they were, when it was just the three of us, when you made this server. I was so proud of you._

_You can be better than this. You can be better than throwing a fit and giving me the silent treatment._

_Where is my friend?_

_I’ll keep trying to convince George to visit you, ok?_

* * *

  
**icanticanticanticanticant i need tok eep it together**

* * *

  
_Hi, baby._

_I’ve been holding off messaging you. I know you won’t even see it, but it’s still scary. I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner._

_I heard things before I joined the server, but I couldn’t take them seriously. I mean, my little duckling fighting in wars? You’ve always been ambitious, but damn, of course I can’t believe that._

_I should have joined earlier. I’m sorry I didn’t. I hope you can forgive me._

_I know I disowned you, and I’m sorry if that only pushed you further. It was the hardest decision I’ve ever made. But as hard as it was, I’m afraid I don’t regret it._

_I still love you, baby. There’s nothing you could do to make me stop loving you. But I’m scared of you. I’m scared to visit._

_Does that make me a coward?_

_I love you, duckling. I promise I’ll visit at some point. I hope you’re doing ok._

_Don’t let go of your attachments. They’re all you have._

* * *

  
**I’m ok. I’m ok. I’m ok. I’m ok.**

**It won’t stop ticking.**

* * *

  
_Hey… brother?_

_Sorry we never really got to know each other. Sorry if I’m not sure I want to._

_Puffy’s real upset. She has been since you got locked up. You really, really hurt her. I hope you realize that._

_I’m trying to get her to visit you. No matter what you did, you deserve your “mom,” ok?_

* * *

  
**shut up**

* * *

  
_I will not replace your clock this time. We agreed._

* * *

  
_I will not be visiting. I will not be messaging. I don’t have anything to say._

* * *

  
**have i said how mu ch it burns have i said how tired i am i’m sor tired is anyone reading this please let m e know**

* * *

  
_I trust you to make it work this Time. You’re so much stronger than you think._

_Please be honest with Tommy. It will help you so much in the Future._

_I believe in you._

* * *

  
**sam**

**sam**

**s**

**i need the clock**

**how long**

* * *

  
_This’ll be goodbye, bitch._

_You don’t have control over me. You don’t have control over anyone._

_But every time I see the prison it doesn’t feel right. I need my closure._

_Please, please, don’t be a dick about it. Just let me say what I need to._

_You know what, no. I’m not fucking saying please. I’ll fucking say what I need to._

* * *

**i changed i fucking pr omise i did idid i did i did i did**

* * *

_You better fucking not hurt him._

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably add a second chapter but don't hold me to that!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> here's my [ ko-fi ](https://yaoyoyoyo.tumblr.com/post/623129308189327360/i-just-finished-setting-up-a-ko-fi-please-check)!  
> here's my [ information on writing commissions ](https://yaoyoyoyo.tumblr.com/post/631112745941712896/hello-ive-finally-decided-to-officially-open)!  
> here's my [ tumblr ](https://anyaskers.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> let me know if any of the links break, and i'll do my best to fix them!  
> please leave some comments, and i'm always, always open to constructive criticism :).


End file.
